The Strange One
by avengedchocolateangel
Summary: Bellatrix always said if she'd had any sons they would go to the Dark Lord's cause. Yet she never said anything about her daughter. This is the story of that poor girl who fell head over heals with Percy Weasley.
1. Beginnings

"Mummy lie!" Those were the first words out of my one year old mouth as my mother looked from the chair across the room. As everyone around the court room stared at me my mother, looking like a Queen upon her throne turned her eyes towards me. She let out a small smile and looked into my crying face. My aunt held me close, trying to shush me, insisting that what I was doing was improper. My mother tilted her chin upwards as though she were amused by her innocent child.

"No Audrey. You must never lie. If you lie Mummy will be very disappointed with you." I nodded, sobbing into my aunt's chest. My mother was led away by some large men and as she turned to me she mouthed, "Mummy loves you." And my first and most haunting memories were forged with my parents sentence to Azkaban.

I grew up from the age of one in the Malfoy Manor with my aunt Narcissa, my uncle Lucius, and my cousin Draco. I felt as though my presence was always a bit resented, although my aunt loved me as though I was her own. She always wanted a daughter and she loved to dress me up in frilly little dresses and do my hair. She bought me many expensive things, many things she thought would be adorable if I had or carried. My uncle, although he never showed it in public, doted on me although I was not his blood relative. My cousin seemed to merely tolerate my existence, although I couldn't say I blamed him any.

Due to my obscure living situation I grew up feeling very shy and overly appreciative of things. I thanked my aunt and uncle for every single little thing. My first words may have been torn from my soul but the second words must have been, "Thank you." I uttered them so often that it became a habit which my uncle could not accept. He insisted that as a Malfoy relative, and as a Lestrange I deserved everything I received and more. He said that my mother would never accept less than the best and he could not recall a single instance that she had been polite. I tried to use it more quietly around him but it became such a habit that it was uttered nearly all day long.

Growing in such a loving environment I never knew that I lived differently than other children. The only thing that I knew was different was that I lived with my aunt and uncle, not my mother and father. Draco made a point of expressing the fact often, saying that they should come and get me once in a while. My aunt would always scold him and then tell me not to think on it. But I did, nearly every day. The Ministry was kind enough to allow one letter a year per parent. So I waited every Christmas for my aunt to read their letters to me and help me write back. It was the only present I wanted all year, and as I child I was extra behaved, believing that if I was naughty they could take it away from me at any point in time.

Other children that came over bullied me every time my aunt turned her back. Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, and Marcus Flint all liked to pick on me ruthlessly. Draco and Gregory Goyle often told them to leave me alone. Gregory often picked me flowers and snuck them to me when no one was looking. If he didn't act so vile half of the time I would have actually wanted to hang out with him and I might have even had feelings for him.

By the time I was eleven I had developed a very shy demeanor and did not feel entitled like Draco. The shopping trip to Diagon Alley was the worst trip. My uncle took us for our first year and tried to get me to buy the most expensive of everything. I did not want to be a burden so I tried to opt for less expensive things.

"Audrey if you do not live up to your rank in the world others will think they are better than you. You certainly don't want that. You don't understand now but someday you will. Now you will get those robes or I will tell your Auntie." I nodded meekly, always doing as I was told as to avoid trouble. I hated to disappoint no matter who it was I was disappointing. We walked around the book store next and I quietly looked around for something that roused my interests. My uncle allowed one book per shopping trip other than text books because I had read everything in the library and in his study long ago. I lived the life of a recluse. I reached and tried my hardest to grasp a thickly bound herbology book. Then I saw a hand from behind me and I jumped back startled. I bumped into the figure and then saw another in front of me.

"I am so sorry I didn't see you there. Please do forgive me." Two identical red headed boys grinned down at me.

"We just saw that you couldn't reach. Isn't that right Fred?"

"Yes so we thought we'd help you that's all. No harm done on her part right George?"

"No harm done indeed."

"Well thank you so much for your help. My name is Audrey Lestrange."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"And we're both Weasleys."

"It's very nice to meet you both. Thank you so much for reaching the book. And for being so friendly. I really do appreciate it." I heard Draco calling my name from the lower floor and I knew they were looking for me.

"Well I'm afraid I have to go. Thank you again."

"Have a nice day. I'm sure we'll see you at Hogwarts this year." I smiled shyly and I walked down the long stairway.

"Where have you been! Father has been looking for you! He wants to leave already."

"I'm sorry Draco I couldn't reach this book was all."

"Please like you need another bloody book."

"Draco it is impolite to use profanity in front of a lady even if she is related to you."

"Sorry Father."

"Did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Yes Uncle thank you."

"Alright go up to the counter. Here's some money. Please don't make us wait too long." I walked up to buy the book and saw the two red headed boys and smiled. They smiled and waved to me. I quickly purchased my book and followed like a puppy out of the store. I felt exhausted by the time we arrived home and I just wanted to curl up in my bed and read.

Leaving for Hogwarts was a hassle. My aunt was convinced that I did not have enough things with me. She packed me so many different hair and skin products, lotions, makeup, clothes, books, paper, quills, my owl, and my cat yet she was convinced that I had to be missing something and would continue adding to the pile. Fitting it all on the train was difficult and I got into a little booth by myself. I felt really nervous and scared. I wasn't good at making friends. The door slid open and a girl with black hair slipped through and looked at me curiously.

"Audrey Lestrange?"

"Yes. That's me."

"Hello! I'm Virginia Snape. I've been friends with your cousin since we were six. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No not at all." She sat down, being friendly and seeming fearless. There was something mesmerizing about her and I could not put my finger on it.

"Please call me Ginny. I hate being so formal. Are you excited?"

"Not all that much." I tried to keep my legs princess locked like my aunt had taught me. I felt really nervous and awkward. Yet she did not seemed to be deterred from conversation.

"Well I am! My father is the potion's master of Hogwarts. I can't wait until he teaches me. I know he'll call me Virginia though. Yuck! Who names their daughter something so awful!"

"I like your name," I stuttered.

"That's what my mom says about it too." I smiled politely as she said that. I was well aware that her mother was the famous author Katrina Riddle, who married Severus Snape. She was famous for living in an actual dragon cave for a whole year and then writing a novel about her experience. She didn't have any problems with being daring. Her daughter seemed to have the same qualities. She was so beautiful with her black hair and green eyes. Her skin was a lovely ivory and her dark features only added to her personality. My long brown hair and brown eyes looked alright on my skin I supposed. I was always considered attractive even for eleven, but I didn't have the same kind of unpredictability as Ginny did. I had always been told I looked like the perfect combination of my mother and father but only having a few pictures I couldn't be sure.

She was amazingly kind to me all the ride long and I liked her immensely. Although she seemed a little distant throughout as though she was expecting something or someone. Her grace was something to envy, her wit something to behold. Even at such a tender age she had the makings of greatness pressed upon her. Yet with relatives such as hers there was no way she could grow to be anything but remarkable. I felt so meek and small compared to her, even though I was barely taller than her.

At Hogwarts, even before the sorting I was pushed around in the halls and within five minutes some other child tried to stick a lollipop in my hair. I was always picked on no matter where I went for some reason I knew it had to be that I was so easy to pick on. An orphan who lived off her rich relatives, the meekest, quietest girl they had ever seen in their whole lives. The girls even started to pick apart how well my hair was done and how I must have bought it with my uncle's money. As we ascended into the Great Hall I was pushed and shoved by other kids. I just wanted to go back home where I knew I would be safe.

As everyone was called up I felt nervous. I didn't want to disappoint my parents by being in a house other than Slytherin. My aunt and uncle would be disappointed too, as would my grandfather. They had all been in Slytherin, as had most of the Blacks and all of the Malfoys. I was more worried about how disappointed my father would be if I wasn't in Slytherin. He didn't say much but I knew he had his expectations of me. I started to feel nervous and my palms got sweaty as I waited. I felt a hand slip inside my own and looked over to a small blond head next to me.

"You'll get into Slytherin. I know it," Draco said. I was surprised that he was comforting me of all people in the world. But he smiled and held my hand even though we were eleven years old. He was called and he smiled back at me as he walked up. The hat did not even touch his head when it declared him to be Slytherin. It called me not long after and I took my shaky steps up towards the Sorting hat.

As it was placed on my head I repeated Slytherin in my head a million times. _Slytherin? Why Slytherin my dear girl? You would do so well in Ravenclaw. _I have to be in Slytherin. I have to. I need my parents to be proud of me. Oh please put me in Slytherin! _Well if you're sure..._

_ "Slytherin!"_ The table cheered and Draco beamed from ear to ear exclaiming, "She's my cousin you know! The last Lestrange there is!" After that several others got into Slytherin, including Ginny who looked very proud. Everyone who knew of her family knew it was the expectation that she would be in Slytherin also. Not only based on her parents but her grandparents as well. She sat with me and embraced me. I was surprised I had made a friend so quickly. Luckily we were in the same dorm room as well, along with Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. We didn't see much of either of them so it didn't matter all that much.

I thought that maybe my luck would continue with friend making. I didn't make another friend for a solid six months of my first year. As a matter of fact I was bullied by Pansy everyday. She beat me up between classes, after classes, in the dorm, in the bathroom, and anywhere she could find. I felt as though she should find something better to do with her time but she just gathered more people to beat on me. They pulled my hair, called me names, left bruises, the whole nine yards. I hid it with a lot of makeup so Draco wouldn't notice and tell his parents. I didn't want them to cause a big stir with the school.

The night I made my new friend was completely unexpected. I was getting my usual beating after dinner from Pansy and one of her friends when I heard an abnormal shouting that didn't usually happen when I got beat on. The girls ran away quickly, but I just stayed on the ground with my hands on my head, afraid they would come back.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see an older, redheaded boy. He looked very tall to my tiny eleven year old frame. He held his hand out, which I didn't take. He grasped under my armpits and lifted me up on my feet. I had received a good shiner, although it was only beginning to turn purple. He bent down to look at it.

"That looks like it's going to swell up. I should take you to the infirmary." I shook my head.

"That will just make it worse. They'll call me a baby and give me one on the other eye tomorrow. I would rather just put makeup on it."

"How long have they been doing this to you?"

"Maybe a week after school started."

"And you haven't done anything to stop them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I deserve it."

"Did they tell you that? How on earth did you get such a ridiculous idea?"

"They're right though. I'm a leach on my aunt and uncle. My parents are horrible people. I'm a total waste of space and might as well be a squib. And they're right I'm not pretty either."

"Don't let those stupid girls tell you that. There's nothing wrong with you that I can see. Except your black eye. And you let girls like that make you feel worse about yourself." I looked down towards the floor.

"Just let me take you to the infirmary. And I can walk you around school tomorrow so they can't beat you up. Okay?" I nodded shyly. He took my hand in his and as I looked up at his charming freckled face I felt as though I had found my true love. Brave where I was scared, talented at what I was not, authoritative where I was following. I never wanted to let him out of my sight. He seemed like an angel from heaven to me, with flaming red hair like a God. He even sat with me in the infirmary and talked to me for awhile. He was so charming and he walked me back to the dungeons. As I was about to go back into the dungeons I turned and looked at him shyly.

"By the way, my name is Audrey. Audrey Lestrange."

"My name is Percy Weasley. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"It was really nice to meet you. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved goodbye and I felt my heart beating out of it's chest. He was so perfect. Or so I thought.


	2. Beatings

I had spent at least an hour that morning putting makeup on. I didn't want him to see the new bruises, I didn't want him to see how they had hurt me. I wanted him to look at me like I was beautiful. Once there was no trace of the purple or blue on my face I walked down the stairs and out the door of the common room. I waited for a couple minutes and he showed up with a smile on his face. I felt a blush creep up as he came near me. He looked so charming still, with books in hand. He approached me and I smiled from the bottom of my chest.

"Good morning Audrey."

"Good morning Percy."

"Are you ready to go to breakfast?"

"Of course." He walked right next to me, but halfway down the hall he stopped and looked more closely at me.

"Is there something wrong Percy?" He got really close to my face and then rubbed his thumbs underneath my eyes. A bit of the bruise must have showed because his brow instantly turned sad.

"One of them shares a room with you." I looked down shyly, feeling ashamed.

"We're going to the headmaster right now."

"NO Percy we can't! My aunt and uncle will try to tear down the school and they'll notify my parents. I can't make them ashamed of me!"

"There's nothing shameful in admitting you need help."

"You don't know my family like I do." He grabbed my hand and I couldn't help but follow him. I knew where he was taking me but I still went anyways. I knew they would be upset with me but he was one of the only friends I had. I didn't want him to completely shun me for not letting him help me. He approached a gargoyle on the wall and whispered, "Sherbert Lemon." The gargoyle twisted out of the way and a stair case revealed itself. He pulled me up the stairs and I felt as though I was going to die of embarrassment. The headmaster was sitting at his desk and I hid behind Percy.

"Well good morning Mr. Weasley. How may I help you on this fine day?"

"Headmaster, this is Audrey Lestrange. She has been bullied since the second week of school. I only just found out that one of her abusers shares a room with her. Just look at her bruises." The headmaster took out his wand slowly and with a spell all my makeup was gone. All of the purple and yellowing bruises could be seem on my face and arms. I looked down, feeling ashamed.

"Well we must put a stop to this at once my dear girl. Now who is it?"

"Professor Dumbledore, I really don't want anyone to get in trouble. And please don't tell my family. They will be so disappointed in me."

"I'm sorry my dear but it must be done. Now please tell me who it is."

"Pansy Parkinson sir. And please if you're going to tell either of them please tell my aunt. She'll be a bit kinder about it." The Professor nodded and I squeezed Percy's hand.

"I would be more than happy to escort Ms. Lestrange to her classes all day Professor. All week or month actually."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley I highly appreciate it. You may both go to class. I will contact your Aunt Ms. Lestrange. I assume she will come in today, knowing Narcissa. So be prepared to come back here. You may both go to your classes." As we walked down the halls I felt myself trying not to cry. I felt so embarrassed and shamed.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Audrey. I can't let you be abused like that anymore. You don't deserve that."

"You don't know what this is going to do to my aunt's nerves. She'll most definitely tell my uncle and he might even try to go through the ministry to stop the whole bullying thing. They are too overprotective of both of us."

"Hey Audrey!" I turned around to see my cousin approaching with his goons.

"Hello Draco." I felt myself looking away from him and I saw Crabbe and Goyle looking at Percy menacingly. Well I suppose as menacingly as eleven year olds can.

"What were you doing in Dumbledore's office? And who is this?"

"This is Percy Weasley. And he's escorting me to my classes because..."

"It's because of the Parkinson thing isn't it? Oh mum's going to be mad about that. Especially since you kept it quiet for so long."

"How did you know about that?"

"I have to listen to Parkinson all day long. She has a huge crush on me which is disgusting. She's pretty much beating on you because you're prettier than her. And I could have walked you."

"Well Percy is an older student. Besides she could probably beat you up Draco."

"Whatever. Just don't make it a habit." He and his goons walked off and I looked up a Percy who was making a disgusted look.

"I'm sorry that he was rude. He was just raised that way I guess. He's much nicer when we're not in public."

"I just can't believe you're related to that. I hope your aunt is nice."

"Oh she's the nicest person I know. I've never met a nicer woman." I knew she would rush over from whatever she was doing to come to the school. And I was right. Within the hour she arrived looking very distraught and upset. I sat outside Professor Dumbledore's office with Percy for a good hour before they called me in. Her eyes were puffy and red as though she had been crying and when I came in she stood and hugged me.

"Rest assured Mrs. Malfoy we will remedy this situation at once. She will not be bullied any longer. We have moved the girl out of the same room and Mr. Percy Weasley will be walking her to her classes, meals, library, and her dorm. She will be safe."

"I hope the girl is getting punished. Lucius and I will not be able to sleep at night if that other girl got off scott free. Our poor niece is so innocent Headmaster. She doesn't deserve this on top of her...situation." Professor Dumbledore nodded as though he understood exactly what she meant. How could he not? All of the children at school knew and the headline was out ten years ago. Some things never die no matter how much one may wish them too. My parents, and uncle's, imprisonment was old news but still a hot topic because they were followers of You-Know-Who. I still liked to pretend they got arrested for something nicer like robbery or arson. I couldn't even look at Neville Longbottom without feeling sick.

My aunt bent down and wiped the makeup off my face so she could get a good look at my bruises. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth, the tears streaming down her face. She grasped my hand and I couldn't look her in the eye.

"How could you let them do this to you Audrey?"

"I didn't want you or uncle to be disappointed in me. Please don't tell my papa or mummy."

"I would never tell them about something like this. But honey you need to know that Lucius and I would do anything to protect you. The only reason we want to know about these things is to prevent them. We're not disappointed in you. How could this be your fault? You are a sweet, book reading little girl. You don't deserve this and we are going to make sure it doesn't happen again." I nodded and she held me tightly. As we walked outside of the office she started to give me some things.

"Now I brought you some of your favorite snacks, some more shampoo in case you run out, some more face lotion because I know your nose gets a little dry, and I also bought you some more clothes because it's very cold outside."

"Auntie you don't have to do all of this..."

"Of course I do! I love you very much Audrey dear. And I just want you to be prepared. Now I want you to write to the both of us at least once a week and if you don't I'm coming to the school to make sure everything is ok."

"Yes Auntie I promise I'll write. And I love you too. That's Percy over there by the way." She walked over to him with an appreciative smile on her face.

"Thank you so much for looking after our Audrey. Sometimes she worries too much about how we will think about things. I really appreciate you being such a gentleman."

"You are welcome Mrs. Malfoy. I enjoy your niece very much and I will ensure her safety."

"We do appreciate it Mr. Weasley and you can expect a present in the mail from me." He turned beet red as my Aunt hugged me one last time and apparated out.

"You were right she is a very sweet woman. Nothing at all like your uncle."

"I know. Sometimes I wonder how she ever fell in love with him."

"Need some help carrying all of that?"

"Yes please. There's probably more in here than she told me about. If she told me more than that I would have told her to take it back. She loves me so much and I really don't know why. It's not like I'm her child."

"She can still love you like you're her child. After all she has raised you with her own."

"I know. I just never thought they should love me as much as they do." He helped me carry all of it back to the dungeons and then walked me back to my class. My crush grew daily as I saw him. He seemed altogether too charming and I felt as though I was falling in love with him. And even though I knew he was exactly what my parents hated I couldn't get him out of my mind.


	3. Deals with the Devil

Half my life I have spent in sighs, wondering if he would ever notice. That's certainly how I felt, even at age eleven. I waited for him to say something about the "inappropriateness" of my affections. Percy Weasley never said anything of the kind. Because Percy Weasley was oblivious to all women. He couldn't see what was right in front of him and I thought everyday he would confront me and we would stop being friends. He didn't. Ever.

Percy wasn't the only thing I thought about frequently. Professor Quirrell had something odd about him. It wasn't hard to put two and two together after some reading I had done. I had sensed an overwhelming oddity whenever he was near, and I felt abnormally twitchy. Most people didn't notice but I had. And I was going to use him to my full advantage.

After dinner, I went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I knew he didn't have any detetionees due to the fact he wasn't really a punishing teacher. He was a weak, spineless, stuttering mess, which is why he surprised me. He was in there, rearranging some paperwork, speaking quietly to himself. I made sure the door was firmly closed as I approached. He looked up and seemed very taken aback, dropping his papers shakily.

"H-hello miss. I didn't see you come in. Is there something I can h-help you with?"

"Professor Quirrell I would like you to take off you turban."

"E-excuse me?"

"I know he's there Professor. I would like to talk to him if you please."

"I-i don't know what y-you're talking..."

"Quirrell...show me the girl."

"But master. You are not strong enough yet."

"I am strong enough for this." Quirrell slowly unwrapped the clothing from his head and slowly turned around. Revealed upon the back of his scalp was a faint, very pale looking face. The eyes that peeled open were very yellowy looking and his skin was very pasty.

"Y-you must be Lord Volde-"

"Very courageous to say my name. Or very foolish."

"I am not afraid of you. I know I should be but I'm not."

"Who are you girl?"

"My name is Audrey. Audrey Lestrange. My parents were your most loyal followers."

"What is it you want from me?"

"I want to make a deal."

"I don't make deals. Although I am intrigued. Propose your deal."

"I won't expose your presence in Hogwarts. I will keep quiet and do nothing to hinder your return. I will pretend as though I know nothing of your existence."

"And what is it that you want me to do for you?"

"When you come back, if you are able to come back, I want you to free my parents from Azkaban. That's the only thing I want from you." He chuckled, his face twisting in a disgusting manner. I almost wanted to choke on my own spit to escape it.

"You ask very little girl."

"I don't pretend to know much about you but I have read about you. You had no parents. If they had been in prison all along, you never knowing them, wouldn't you want to see them at least once?"

"If I were you I would. Your parents are more than worthy of being called my followers." I nodded. I looked down, starting to feel as though I should rush things.

"You look very much like your father." I looked into his creepy eyes and smiled.

"Thank you. I aspire to make him very proud sir."

"I guarantee you already have. You may leave." I curtsied and made my exit. I felt shaky all over, especially as part way down the hall I was grabbed on the shoulder. I yelped, and I had to hold my urine in I was so scared.

"Audrey I looked for you everywhere! We were supposed to go to the library." I turned to see Percy and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I had to speak with Professor Quirrell and it's only a little ways from the dining hall."

"You still shouldn't have gone alone. Dumbledore told you to let me walk you everywhere."

"Oh I know but I wasn't too worried since Pansy got a double detention tonight for telling Professor Snape to eat frog dung." I couldn't help but giggle, remembering the look on Snape's face when she said that to him. His daughter nearly died laughing and she was nearly on the floor clutching her sides. Ginny had thought it was the most hilarious thing of the entire year.

"Well even still you promised to go to the library with me."

"Indeed I did. Well we can go right now if you don't mind." As he smiled at me I grabbed his hand as we walked down the hall.

"So what did you talk to Professor Quirrell about?"

"Oh I need some transfiguration help and I asked him if he was any good at it."

"Why didn't you just ask McGonagall?"

"I have talked to her but it's rather difficult considering she doesn't like any members of Slytherin. I would have asked Professor Snape but he seems to only be open to helping with subjects he teaches. Also known as potions."

"Oh come on she's not like that."

"Yes she is she completely plays favorites. I mean Snape does too but at least he likes me."

"Well what did Professor Quirrell say?"

"He said he wasn't very good at it either. He's more of a book worm like I am."

"I don't understand how you can get past the stutter."

"I've always been shy so I don't notice it all that much. When I was little I used to mumble. You just kind of get used to listening past it I guess. Draco was the only one who could stand my mumble as a child."

"Well most students here would think you're a saint. If you don't like McGonagall then Snape must be your favorite teacher?"

"Surprisingly no. My favorite teacher is Professor Sprout. Professor Snape is my second favorite teacher, followed by Professor Quirrell. Although I suspect Professor Quirrell has no real life Dark Arts experience."

"Oh so you like herbology?"

"No I love herbology. It is the most fascinating subject in the whole world." He smiled as we walked into the library. I headed straight for the herbology books and reached for some I hadn't read yet.

"So if you read so much why don't you find books on transfiguration?"

"I've read all of them in this library. You can even go ask the librarian. None of them seem to help any. I think I'm just bad at all wand magic which is why everyone calls me a squib."

"You don't do too horribly in charms though do you?"

"Well we're just doing simple ones at the moment. But I can tell that I'm going to fudge the harder ones. I'm just not talented at it. But Professor Sprout and Professor Snape think I'm very good at their subjects. I have the highest grade in my herbology class. And the second highest in potions."

"Let me guess Hermione Granger is beating you in potions?"

"No Ginny Snape is. She's been watching her father make potions since she was born. She knows what she's doing because she's already done them illegally."

"Her father let her do that?"

"Well he was supervising so it's not like she could get hurt with him right there. It's like how my uncle used to let Draco fly around in the yard."

"I guess you can look at it that way. Hey what if I help you with transfiguration?" I almost fell off the step stool I was so shocked. Percy was nice, but offering more of his time to help me with things he had done years ago was something that seemed odd even for him.

"Would you really? My grade is dropping fast and I really don't want another school visit from my relatives. Except my uncle is the one who receives the reports on our grades so he will be very upset."

"Sure it was one of my best subjects. Why don't we work on it tomorrow?"

"Sounds great I'd really like that."

"On one condition." I raised one brow as he smirked.

"You tell me who it is you have a crush on. Ginny keeps saying you have a huge crush on some guy and I kind of want to know."

"No sorry I can't tell you who it is."

"Will you give me hints?"

"No. It's my little secret. That hopefully Ginny will keep to herself."

"Well fine but you have to help me out with some potion's stuff then. I'm sure you've read a lot more about it than I have."

"Now that's a deal I can work with." He laughed a little bit and we started to leave. The library was closing, we had been there talking for hours. And I never got enough. Right as we got to the door of the dungeons Percy paused and looked at me with an odd look.

"Is it anyone I know?"

"Percy drop it."

"I really want to know. Do I know them? I doesn't really give me that big of a clue if you tell me that."

"Yes you know him. Goodnight Percy. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." He slowly walked away and I wondered how he could be so oblivious to my stares, so oblivious to my longing. I only spent time with him, I only looked at him. He never noticed. For someone so smart and with such a high opinion of himself he was probably the slowest person I knew.


	4. Forever Young

"No Audrey that's not right. Do it again. But this time slow down and pronounce your syllables clearly, like you were going to use floo powder." I sighed, not wanting to continue. The only negative quality the Malfoys had instilled in me was to not to admit when I was bad at something. I knew if I avoided it I could not consciously admit I was horrible at transfiguration. And I would certainly never admit it out loud that I wasn't successful in my attempts.

I swallowed my pride and lifted my wand once again, dreading the outcome. I said the spell as clearly as I could while doing the proper wand motion, and hoped for the best. To my surprise the rat turned into a goblet just as it should have. I smiled and felt very excited, but held it back like I was supposed to. In my mind I was jumping up and down with joy, but outside I just had a large smile. I was probably the happiest I had been all year.

"See if you just hold in the nervousness you're just fine. You just have to be slow and sure of yourself. I knew you could do it all along." He beamed down at me with pride and I was very excited that I had succeeded. I couldn't help but feel as though I was on the top of the world.

"I just hope I can get my grade back up in time. Plus it makes it so much harder with all of them staring at me."

"Just pretend McGonagall is in her underwear." I couldn't help but let out my laughter. I thought I would die of the image.

"I couldn't possibly! That's too, odd! I wouldn't be able to stop laughing either!"

"Alright then just think of Dumbledore with his beard shaved."  
>"That one is far more doable." He smiled and shook the top of my head in his hand.<p>

"Well you're going to be a first class witch in no time."

"I hope so. I want to be able to tell my parents about my good grades next year."

"You will I just know it! Now it's time for you to keep your end of the bargain! You better tell me who it is you have a crush on or I won't help you for at least a month."

"I told you I wasn't going to tell you either way Percy! It's really none of your business is it?"

"Well we are friends and it only seems fitting that you tell me."

"Have you ever had a crush that you just wanted to keep to yourself?"

"Well...yes every crush I've ever had."

"Then respect my privacy." He looked a bit embarrassed, his face bright red.

"I'm sorry Audrey. To make it up to you I'll let you ask one question of the same nature to me if you want to."

"Um...do YOU like anyone right now?" He laughed a bit and then smiled at me.  
>"I haven't had a crush on anyone in awhile. Nothing really strikes me about any girls here. Besides, I'm getting nearer to being an adult. I have to think about my career for now you know?"<p>

"I guess. I don't really know what I want to do so I can't really empathize."

"I think you should go into something with herbology. You really like it so there's no reason not to do what you love, especially since someday you're going to inherit a lot of money."

"I'm not going to get that money for a long time Percy. My grand father and my parents have to die before I get any of the land or any of the money."

"Oh I didn't know that. I feel like they should have changed that if they knew they were going to Azkaban. So you'd have some money for when you graduate."

"I have money in a trust fund right now. I get money every year for things like books and clothes. My aunt and uncle won't let me use it for those things though so they let me put it into a bank account for when I graduate."

"That's very intelligent of them."

"Yeah there are some things about their practicality that I really appreciate."

"So you're really not going to tell me?"

"Maybe someday. I don't see why it matters though."

"I guess it doesn't matter but since we're friends I figured it wasn't a big deal."

"I'm sorry but I'm not comfortable talking about it."

"Not a problem. So you are going to help me with potions still?"  
>"Sure if you want to meet me tomorrow we can work on it some."<p>

"Sounds great. Want me to walk you back to your dorm?"

"No I should be fine. Thanks though."

"You sure?" I turned back to look at him over my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"It almost seems like you want to walk me back."

"I would like that very much."

I woke from my slumber feeling extremely reenergized. I lifted my head and gazed upon some roses in a vase next to my night stand. I burst from my bed to look at them. My heart was beating out of my chest.

"Looks like you have a secret admirer." Ginny stood in the doorway grinning.

"Oh those are lovely! I am so jealous!" Daphne walked over, ecstatic.

"I can't imagine who! No one I know would send me these!"

"What about that older boy you spend all your time with?"

"Daph his name is Percy. And she's right he could have sent them to you."

"I doubt it. He's four years older than us. He's fifteen years old. That would seem kind of creepy. And even if he did like me Percy would never say so out loud."

"Well someday it won't be creepy anymore. Like if he's twenty-four and you're twenty."

"That's a long time from now Daph."

"It could happen. Crazier things have happened before right Ginny?"

"Yeah. My parents knew each other for years but he didn't even act like he had feelings for her until she was twenty-two and he was eighteen."

"I didn't know your mom was older than your dad Ginny."

"Yeah most people don't realize it. She looks so much younger than him."

"What about your parents Audrey?"

"They were the same age. They got married when they were seventeen."

"Do you think they were happy?" I looked over at the picture of them that I had on the wall. It was from the wedding. They were at the alter and my father was grinning like an idiot. My mother looked like she was trying to keep her excitement in, as her father did not look happy in the slightest. My grandfather smiled on the other side of my father. The couple would lean in and kiss and the flower petals were thrown. I could almost hear the wedding bells and cheering. Except there probably hadn't been any cheering since it was a pureblood wedding. I didn't really know anything about me. I knew that they had gone to prison for torturing my classmates parents to insanity, I knew they were followers of Voldemort, and I knew that they had spent the last ten years of my life in Azkaban. I knew that they wanted to know all about me since their letters were always filled with questions although mine never were. I didn't want to know about how they were tortured by dementors. I didn't want to know about how crazy they must be. I didn't want to think that I was the last shred of sanity that they clung to. And I didn't want to know if they had been happy in their marriage because I suspected that the answer was no. And I didn't want to have to live with that for the rest of my life. I wanted to pretend they were the two young people I saw in that one picture, looking happy to be at the alter together. I didn't want to think they were anything else. I wanted to pretend that they were two young lovers who had fallen down the wrong path because of their parents. That was what I wanted.

"Yeah I do. I think they were really happy together." I wandered through my school day wondering who it could have been. I pretended it was Percy. I liked to think that he was too embarrassed to admit it, as he was so much older. I liked to think him the hopeless romantic, silently crying out at night, "Where art thou?" Yet I knew there wasn't really that much complexity to Percy. He was a boy who like order and authority. He like justice and honesty, all that was right. I could not really agree. Is something right just because it goes with the norm? Are you a hero because you defeated the villain or because you survived his wrath? If you are merely mentioned as an afterthought by everyone else, can you not still be important as anyone else? Can you not still have a story that may be fascinating to the world, even if you didn't do anything extraordinary? I knew there were many things that Percy and I would never see eye to eye on. How could we? We were from different worlds. He had been raised so differently than I, although I still appreciated everything I ever received. I had been raised to think that there wasn't anything wrong with being a Death Eater. My parents had done it, and gotten caught obviously, but there was nothing wrong in devoting yourself to the winning team right? Isn't just that you got by without being killed by him than sacrificing your life for the "greater good"? How would Draco have grown up without parents? All self righteous like Harry Potter? Or quiet and demure like Neville? I would shutter to think about a world filled with more Harry Potters.

How exactly did I have a crush on Percy? He was everything I was not and his upbringing was completely different. Yet he was the center of all my attentions. I hoped he would develop romantic feelings for me. I hoped he would look my way and one day say, "Audrey I can't believe it was you I was looking for all along!" Yet I knew it wouldn't happen. And even if it did I was only eleven. The chances of that happening were very slim. Being a realist were one of the only things Lucius said I had gained from my mother. I couldn't help but look at my grim situation and think of her, infatuated with Voldemort, which made me shutter since he was disgusting.

I waited half the day before something happened. I was sitting at the lunch table, sulking a little bit over my situation, when someone came up behind me.

"Did you like the flowers?" I looked behind me, and to my disappointment it was Blaise Zabini. I had never really liked him, as he was a spineless twit. He was smiling nervously, and I didn't really have the heart to tell him that I was hoping it had been someone else.

"They were very nice Blaise. Thank you. But..."  
>"Oh that's wonderful! I'm very glad that you would consider me for being your boyfriend."<p>

"She never said anything of the kind Blaise." To my surprise it was not Percy or Ginny to come to my rescue. It was Draco. He had shoved an apple into his mouth and did not seem to be very pleased with his friend. His eyebrows were pushed together as though he were extremely angry. He looked like he was ready to pull out his wand he was so angry.

"Blaise, my cousin has made it very clear that since the beginning of bloody time she has no interest in you. Now get lost or I might have to make you. And I really don't want to do something that will make you regret opening your big fat Italian mouth."

"She might not want me yet but she will someday! You wait and see!" He left, storming off. I sighed and looked at Draco with a new appreciation. He had actually saved me from my worst fear. He smiled as if he knew what he had done was awesome.

That night Draco and I sat up at the astronomy tower, as we had not spent as much time with each other as we normally did. We got along fairly well at home, except there was a looming sibling vibe because we had considered each other so since we were one. We looked up at the darkening sky and it felt like we were home all over again. He looked over at me with an irritated look.

"If you ever date someone like Zabini I will rap you one." I looked over and laughed.

"I don't usually like scumbags thanks." He laughed and hit my arm.

"I mean it. I really don't want you to be miserable all your life. Mum says that your mum wasn't very happy. She didn't talk to or about your dad all that often and when she did she didn't have anything nice to say. I don't want that for you. I want you to marry someone that you love and will be happy with. I don't want to have to go over your house and beat him up all the time." I couldn't help but laugh and I pushed Draco a little bit.

"I have to have approval from the family before I marry anyone."

"I'll approve it."

"Draco you can't do that."

"I don't see why not! I'll be a man by the time you get married. I mean I don't really want you marrying a mudblood but if that's what makes you happy then go for it." I looked down a bit.

"And I don't care if you marry a blood traitor." He said this with an overly exasperated tone.

"Please you and I both know that I"m probably not going to marry Percy Weasley so we can drop that subject already."

"You might though. Who knows what might happen in six years?"

"And you'd be ok with it?"

"Yeah I'd learn to live with the dumb prat." I smiled as we watched the moon peak out in the sky. Draco slung his arm over my shoulder and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I wish we could just be young forever Draco."

"I know. Me too."


	5. Going Home

How the year had flown. Harry had somehow gotten rid of Quirrell, successfully ruining my hopes of my parents returning to me. I had pulled a decent transfiguration grade out of my behind and Percy had raised his potions grade as well. Draco had managed to stay out of trouble for the most part, except tattling about the golden trio being in the astronomy tower. Zabini had left me alone after Draco had snarled at him, which was very relieving to me.

I only had a few friends, Ginny, Daphne, Draco, and of course Percy. I did wish I had a few more but there weren't many complaints. I loved Hogwarts and all that came with it. Going home was exciting because I missed my aunt and uncle, but I knew I was going to miss my friends. Especially Percy, my reason for waking early and staying up late. I knew not what to do about him. He was so utterly fantastic. It was difficult to imagine my life without him.

We were all gathered in the hall for the points to be announced and I wasn't expecting Slytherin to win since Dumbledore was a prejudice bastard who only liked any house that wasn't Slytherin. He was an annoying old fool and every time I thought that I felt my uncle's voice coming into my head and could hear my aunt lightly agreeing with him. I tried not to think like them, but in such a cynical world it was difficult not to. They were right for a lot of the time, although they did have to attempt to keep their racism in check.

I sat with Ginny, Daphne, and Draco waiting for the points to be announced to see who would win the house cup. Ginny could not seem to care less as she chatted with Daphne and I, laughing and being as charming as always. I noticed that she and Draco could not stop glancing back and forth at one another and I knew that they were avoiding the inevitable. Slytherin came in second, making everyone somewhat disappointed but I was not shocked in the least. I knew that old codger wouldn't let us win if he could help it. I was a bit peeved that Quirrell had been destroyed so easily but I had soon gotten over it, keeping my pessimism in check. I would probably never meet them and I should just accept the fact that I would be resigned to letters and pictures for the rest of my life.

After the dinner I knew I must say my goodbyes. Draco and I were going to be picked up in a carriage instead of going on the train this time and I knew I would not have any chance of talking to Percy. I walked towards him after dinner and he instantly smiled, sending my heart aflutter. I smiled back, trying to keep my disappointment in check. I knew he would not write to me, as I was far too young to be any interest of his. He would merely inquire how my summer went when we got back and nothing more. Yet I looked forward to every encounter, my heart clinging to every last shred of affection.

"I suppose this is goodbye for now?" I felt sad asking such a sad, forlorn question.

"For now. But summer will be over before we know it. And we will be back to spending time with each other every day. I'm sure you will have much reading to talk to me about."

"Indeed. I will be rereading many of my favorite novels this summer and some new materials as well. I hope you shall pick up a book as well since I'm sure you wish to be enlightened by the power of a book."

"How eloquently you speak when you mention reading! I may have to just because of your little speech you wry little hen!"

"I see you have been reading! Well I'm glad that your mind shall not rot away over the summer."

"Well I can't get too much further behind you after all you are only eleven." It stung that he reminded me of my age. If only I had been a few years older!

"Well I shall miss you. And I hope you will not forget me while you are away and then come back and act as though we were never friends at all."

"I could never forget you! You are too sweet and too smart of a girl to ever forget! Just don't forget me while you're in your romance novels dreaming of a prince charming best friend who will be perfect in every way! I would hope you would not be too disappointed when you return."

"Oh I could never be disappointed with you Percy. You are perfect just the way you are."

"If only all women thought that way about me." If only you looked at me.

"Well someday a woman will and hopefully you won't be too distracted to notice." Of course you will be. You're completely oblivious to it right now. I think you're perfect. But you don't see it. You just see a younger girls admiration. I could be the one all along. But you'd be too blind to see it.

"Hopefully indeed!" I heard Draco calling to me from by the door.

"Well goodbye for now."

"Indeed goodbye for now. I will see you next fall!" I nodded and as I left I looked longingly back. I wished to go with him if only for a day. But I knew I could not. So I would return to my books where I always imagined Percy was the hero, realizing he was in love with me.

After the long ride home, I had sorely wised they had chosen floo powder instead of a carriage. I felt my butt getting sore all the way there. Draco would not stop going on about how Pansy was horrible and how amazing he though Ginny was, which didn't surprise me since they were completely in love with one another. Even at eleven I knew they were perfect for each other. We arrived home to my aunt and uncle not being in yet, my uncle being at work and my aunt being out somewhere. We were greeted by a few servants and the house keeper, along with the house elf Dobby who I adored.

"Good afternoon Dobby! How are you?"

"Dobby is well mistress. Miss Audrey must not worry much over Dobby's health."

"That's right Audrey since Dobby is not of any worth at all."

"Shut up Draco I adore him!" I smiled at him and took his hand as I went down to the library.

"Miss Audrey, Dobby will be right back." I nodded and I quickly grabbed one of my thickly bound Herbology books and my favorite, worn out copy of Beauty and the Beast. Dobby quickly returned with a mug of hot tea, which I knew had the perfect amount of honey, and a plate with small vegetable sandwiches. I smiled my widest smile as he approached.

"You know what makes me happy Dobby." Dobby smiled.

"Dobby lives to serve Miss Audrey. She is very kind to Dobby."

"Dobby may I have one more favor? Would you please apparate upstairs and grab my slippers?" Dobby smiled and snapped his fingers disappearing and then was back with my slippers.

"Thank you so much Dobby! I know why I adore you so!" He smiled a large smile.

"Dobby is flattered MIss Audrey! Such high praise! Dobby will leave you know Miss." I sat and read the romance novel, totally forgetting about my herbology studies for the moment and fell in love all over again. I often wished for a more modern version of the fairy tale, but knew most authors would rather come up with new ideas. As I turned another page I could hear the binding rip some more. I knew the book was going to die soon and I felt very upset as I reached for more tape. I did not hear anyone come in.

"Let me guess. You are attempting to fix that book again aren't you?" I turned around to see my uncle standing near the doorway.

"Well it keeps ripping. I can't seem to find any spells that will fix it permanently."

"That's because you read it so often you know all the words by heart. You could probably write the whole thing yourself. Now come here I have a present for you."

"Oh uncle you shouldn't. You know I'm not all that comfortable with presents."

"Well if you don't take it I will be very disappointed." I smiled, feeling guilty again but coming towards him. He grabbed the package from underneath his arm and I slowly unwrapped it, wondering what it could be. In the box was a book.

"Oh uncle you knew! You knew I needed another!"

"Of course I did you reread that book constantly. I hope this one will get many more uses for you." I hugged him affectionately.

"Thank you so much. Now I don't have to try and fix this one anymore."

"I'm so happy you like it. As usual dinner is in two hours so don't disappoint your aunt by being late."

"I'm rarely late. I'm sure Dobby will remember to send for me."

"Well he's been very forgetful lately."

"I'm sure he'll remember for me. I do dote on him."

"For reasons I cannot fathom. Just try not to be late." He smiled and exited the room and I went back to reading, but with my new copy instead of my ragged one. I felt so blessed to live in privilege.


	6. Year Two

My summer had passed in relatively the same fashion. I read all day while my aunt and uncle were off doing something, I would have lunch with Draco and then watch him fly around in the back yard. I would have dinner with them, listen to the lovers talk about their days with much interest in the others. I continued with a little bit of herbology, my aunt taking me to shops to by pots and seeds for the plants I wanted to grow outside in the back. They highly approved of my favorite magical pastime. They probably acknowledged that it was probably going to be the only thing I was going to be talented at so they fully supported its growth. I grew many plants outside, although my uncle had hesitated at mandrake, since I had not had any experience with them before. He actually paid Professor Sprout to come to our manor and teach me how to repot them and care for them as they grew fully to term. Privilege had helped me once again. I could learn far more advanced materials, especially where herbology was concerned. She told me at the rate I was going I would be ahead of all the other second years. She said she would see if Dumbledore would consider moving me to a more advanced classroom since I was excelling. I told her that I would be honored and was so grateful for her help.

Summer seemed to fly by, although I did the same things every day. That was until we were near the end of the summer and had to go school shopping once again. We went to the book store once more, except Lockhart, a famous writer, was signing books as he was to be the new defense against the dark arts teacher. Anyone with a real brain could tell that he was a spineless wimp and at the best he had only witnessed the events he described in his novels but I believed them to be completely fabricated.

"Uncle do I really have to buy these horrible books? I've read them all from the library but I know that he is merely a fiction writer. It's ridiculous that his books are going to be considered fact."

"I know that you have many doubts about him as a teacher, as do I, but if the school says we have to buy the books then that is what we shall do. And if you wish at the end of the year we can have a large fire in the back yard with Draco's Lockhart books as well."

"Sounds great. I'm going to get the herbology books for this year. I'll be back after I fight my way through the crowd." He nodded, helping Draco with something. I walked upstairs to the correct section and started pulling down the new books for the classes.

"Well if it isn't Audrey Lestrange." I turned around to see Percy and I could have screamed with delight. I ran and hugged him.

"Oh Percy how I have missed you! The summer has been so boring without your wit and your pratitude!"

"What exactly is pratitude?"

"It's a prat attitude of course! That's how I describe your uptight nature!"

"Oh please like you're not uptight! You read all summer!"

"Not all summer! Just most of it! I did watch Draco ride a broom and I planted some herbs."

"You didn't ride a broom at all?"

"I've never rode a broom in my role life."

"How did you pass that class last year then?"

"I was excused. I wrote a extended novella on the physics of flying instead. I got an A+ on the assignment which is more than most people can say about the flying."

"Why don't you try flying?"

"I'm terrified that I will fall off."

"You won't. Why don't I teach you?"

"Sorry but even for you that is a no. I won't even let Draco teach me and he's been flying since he could walk. I'm just too terrified. It looks so scary."

"Well if you ever change your mind let me know. I got a very decent grade in that class."

"I will keep that in mind Mr. Weasley."

"So how much did you miss me?"

"Well you're some of my only human contact in general! I had Draco but he can't get his head out of the broom. And my aunt and uncle were gone most day anyways. I wrote to Ginny and Daphne but that was the extent. Besides I went from seeing you everyday to not speaking to you at all. That is a difficult transition."

"Indeed! You are one of my best friends in the world! I thought about writing to you but I wondered if your relatives screen your mail so I didn't."

"No they don't you silly boy! Our house elf Dobby, who I adore, brings me my mail directly from whatever owl comes."

"Well I didn't know that so now I know for future reference."

"Wonderful. You should write to me sometime"

"Indeed I shall." I doubted he would. I was so much younger than him. I was eleven and he was sixteen. It was never going to happen and I knew it. But I blushed like a school girl whenever he was near, I almost died every time he smiled back at me. He was so perfect. Well, his twin brothers were more attractive but they were too carefree for me I supposed. I didn't know them all that well, but I had watched their antics for a year. Ron was insufferable, always being rude to me merely because I was related to Draco, which was not by choice. I did not know his two older brothers but I wasn't sure if I wanted to. And I had only seen his little sister, who seemed as though she was made of stone. Yet Percy acted like he cared about me. That's what I liked to think anyways.

We soon had to bid each other goodbye because there was a steamy altercation between his father and my uncle that I had to resolve as soon as possible.

"Uncle don't you think it's about time for us to be leaving? I still have to get a new cauldron." Percy smiled at me from over by his father. I smiled back and the twins grinned at me. My uncle, for once, actually listened to my suggestion. I looked over to Percy before we exited and he mouthed, "See you later." I felt my heart flutter with little butterflies.

"So how's Prince Charming doing?" Draco whispered. I punched him in the arm.

"He's doing just fine thank you."

"Really? I thought he must have broken his arm this summer since he didn't write to "one of his best friends."

"Shut up Draco. I'm four years younger than him. I'm twelve and no sixteen year old who is proper would ever look at a twelve year old as a potential girlfriend."

"I don't recall saying girlfriend. I seem to remember saying best friend."

"Just shut it." He smirked, knowing he was right. I didn't want him to be, but I knew he must be right. I felt a little bit unimportant. I just hoped that he would see me as a woman someday, that he would see that I was infatuated with him all along.

Author's Note: If you want to see what I think Audrey looks like I have this link right under this message. I know it's Demi Lovato and I don't like her all that much but this picture looks JUST LIKE I IMAGINED AUDREY TO LOOK LIKE. It's EARY!

.


	7. Betrayal

Author's Note: I hate how it won't let me attach a link on here -_- sorry you guys. I'll figure it out. Otherwise please continue to review! I love getting emails!

"Good morning Audrey!"

"Good morning Percy!"

"I heard you got bumped up two herbology classes."

"Yes my uncle is sending me new books because we got them for this year. But I already did so much herbology this summer that I would just be doing things I have already done. Professor Sprout recommended that I be bumped up. So I took the assessments for both years above me and got 100 percent on both."

"You are amazing!"

"Well thank you. I think I have class with your brothers."

"Good luck focusing with them around."

"I have to go borrow the books from the library until they get sent to me. Would you like to go with me after class?"

"I would love to. I'll meet you right after classes are done."

" Sounds great. I have to get to my first day of herbology. See you later Percy." He waved goodbye and I was looking forward to seeing him. I walked into the herbology room and looked for some Slytherins I knew. But I didn't know any of them. They looked at me as though I was something distasteful that they would want to wipe on their shoes. Over on the Gryffindor side, Fred and George Weasley were looking very pleasant. They waved to me and I waved back.

"Hey Lestrange! Come sit with us. You can share our books!" Fred called out to me kindly. I went and sat in between the two twins, looking out of place being so much younger than the rest of them, and being a Slytherin surrounded by Gryffindors. Professor Sprout did not ask me to move, and did not punish me when I spoke with the twins. She did tell them to keep it down.

"So you must be really smart huh?" George looked at me with the most interested look.

"Well I do read a lot. Herbology is pretty much the only thing I'm really good at, or really love for that matter. I did all the work for year two and three over the summer, which is why they moved me up. I find it incredibly relaxing."

"So instead of being a cat lady you're going to be a plant lady?"

"Oh stop it Fred. You're jokes are terrible."

"You can tell us apart?"

"Of course I can George. It's not difficult at all."

"You're the first one to know which of us is which."

"Well maybe I am truly smart!" Fred and George were incredibly amazing companions and we talked all day. We sent each other notes from across tables at lunch, they walked through all the hallways with me, and I had never laughed so much in my entire life. There antics got me in trouble for the first time in my life with Snape, but I had never enjoyed being mischievous more. They were wonderful in every way. They even let me borrow their Marauder's Map. I did have to give it back before classes were over, which was not to my advantage.

After classes I waited for Percy for a good thirty minutes. He didn't show up. I decided to go looking for him since he was never late. I wandered through the halls and looked into every classroom. And what I saw in the abandoned classroom I wish I had never laid eyes on.

Just inside the door I saw Percy, my Percy, locking lips with some blond Ravenclaw. She was his age. My worst nightmare had come true. And I ran. I ran as far as my little legs would carry me. I ran until I found the small door under the stairs. The little space inside was the size of a large cupboard. I crouched in and cried into my knees. I knew he would never be mine. I knew I was too young, that he would never see me. I stayed under the cupboard almost the entire night. Until it opened, tears still streaming down my face I could barely see Fred and George come into the little space.

"Where have you been? Your cousin has been going out of his mind looking for you."

"S-sorry Georgie."

"What happened?"

"I saw h-him…."

"Who?"

"P-percy."

"Doing what?"

"Snogging some blond girl."

"Why does that matter?" Fred looked at me with the most confused look.

"Because I l-love him!" I started crying again. My sobs were uncontrollable. Fred and George hugged me from both sides. George wiped my tears off with his sleeve.

"Why do you love that prat?"

"I don't even know."

"Well I know for sure that he doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks you guys."

"You have to get back to your cousin though. He's been tearing the castle apart." The boys helped me out through the halls to the Slytherin common room. It was almost curfew and Draco did not look happy at all. He had his goons and Ginny was at his side looking very concerned. She quickly embraced me, knowing that I would not go missing without just cause.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Leave us." They left quickly and tears still streamed down my face.

"Audrey what happened?" Ginny looked into my eyes and I felt as though I couldn't say a word without crying.

"I was right. I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

"What did he do?" Draco's brow was pointed in the line of furry.

"He didn't do anything he shouldn't. I was just foolish to hope that he would see me as anything other than a friend."

"Audrey just tell us what happened. We won't judge I promise."

"You won't Ginny but he will."

"Just tell us."

"He was late. He said he would go to the library with me after classes. So I went looking for him. Because he's never late, so I thought something could have happened to him. I saw him in the abandoned classroom making out with some blond Ravenclaw."

"Oh, Audrey." Ginny hugged me with all the sympathy I knew she felt. My true best friend, Ginny Snape, would never let me down. I should have been making a stronger connection with her instead of trying to make something that would never be. I knew that it was a futile endeavor. Yet I had tried anyways. And I had gotten my heart ripped out. I heard the apple crunching in Draco's hand.

"Draco don't be mad at him. It's not his fault. It's not like he knew."

"He's still scum in my opinion. I knew you shouldn't be hanging around him. I knew there was something I didn't' like about him."

"You just don't like him because he's a Weasley."

"Whatever. You shouldn't talk to him anymore."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Isn't it almost your bedtime?" Snape's voice droned from the doorway. We turned and looked at him. He was particularly looking at his daughter, who tilted up her chin.

"Of course Professor. We were just on our way."

"It did not look that way Virginia." She glared at him and grabbed my arm, pulling me up the stairs. She did not look happy to be called Virginia. When we got back to the room we moved around quietly, as Daphne had been sick all week and needed her sleep. I crawled into Ginny's bed and she got in with me. We looked at each other and she hugged me under the covers. "I'm so sorry Drey."

"I don't know why I love him. I just do. I don't even care that he likes her. I would still be with him if he asked me tomorrow."

"You deserve better Drey. You deserve so much more then that. And I know that someday you will get everything you deserve and more. You are an amazing wonderful girl and someday someone other than Zabini is going to notice."

"I hope so Ginny." She pinched me and I couldn't help but smile. Yet I wished that he would come back. I wish that he wouldn't want her, that he would realize I was perfect for him. "Even if wishing is a waste of time, even if I never cross you mind. I leave the door on the latch if you ever come back." I whispered towards the window while my roommates were sleeping. The tears streamed down my face.

The next morning I walked through the halls with Draco, Ginny, and Daphne. Percy saw me, smiled and started to approach. I looked down and Draco stepped in front of him.

"Don't talk to her anymore." Percy looked as though he was about to retort something but I pushed past both of them, with Ginny's hand in mine. I didn't look back at him. I didn't want to. I went about my day only talking to Ginny, Fred and George. In the end I only needed a few people. He wasn't going to tear me down. I wouldn't let him. I still loved him. And tomorrow I would forgive him. But today I didn't have to. So I didn't


	8. Penelope

Chapter 8

"Get out of my way and let me talk to her Malfoy."

"No way Weasley. She's sitting quietly in the library, perfectly content, and you're not going to bother her." I quietly, and sneakily, peered over my novel at the display that was unfolding in front of me. My cousin, the boy I had grown up with as a brother, was actually protecting me from someone other than Blaise Zabini. And he didn't have his goons at his side. It was a very rare sight. Although I could see his resolve leaving, as Ginny was finishing her research and Draco wished to follow her, since when he was not with her many boys flirted with her, which made him pissy. I finally book marked my place and walked towards them. Tapping Draco on the back, I gently said, "It's ok Draco. I can handle it." He looked at me, and reluctantly made his way towards Ginny. I kept my eyes down, trying not to look at him.

"Audrey?" My head bolted up and my eyes met with his.

"Y-yes?" He gave me a weak smile.

"Will you go for a walk with me?" I gave a weak smile back.

"I suppose."

The silence was getting very awkward. It was like nails on a chalkboard. We had walked around the castle twice by that point, and I felt almost nauseous. Suddenly he stopped, and looked into the forest.

"What did I do wrong?" He red head turned and looked into my eyes. I almost felt guilty, but then the sordid image flashed through my mind and I didn't feel sorry for him anymore.

"I thought we were friends."

"We are!"

"Friends are supposed to share secrets." His brow furrowed.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"What's her name Percy." There was a spark, in his eyes, as if he put two and two together.

"I-i don't know what you mean."

"That blond girl I caught you snogging in the abandoned classroom. I waited a long time for you and you were never late before."

"Audrey I'm really sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be. I just want to know who she is. Friends are supposed to tell each other things. Like who they're dating."

"I didn't want anyone to know. It's not that we're not friends, it's just that I don't want my family teasing me."

"So not only are we not friends, but you don't even trust me to keep a simple secret. Thank you for clearing that up." I started to walk away, but he ran up to catch me.

"It's not like that. I'll tell you if you want. Just don't be mad at me. I didn't even know if we were serious yet so I didn't want to tell anyone about her."

"It looked pretty serious with your tongue down her throat."

"Come on Audrey! I'm sorry!" I stopped and looked at him. His eyes pleaded with me, and for some reason I found myself relenting.

"Who is she?"

"Penelope. Penelope Clearwater."

"And… you like her?"

"Yes very much. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You're right it was an awful thing to do."

"I just thought I was your friend. That you didn't think of my as some silly little girl. That you would trust me with your life. Because I would trust you with mine. I don't mind that you have a girlfriend. I just care that you didn't trust me." His eyes widened. Only part of my statement was a lie. I did care. She didn't deserve him. I didn't even know her and I hated her. With more passion than I had ever felt in my whole life.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you feel that. Would you like me to introduce you?"

"Of course." Might as well get a close up of the enemy. We walked to where he was apparently supposed to meet her. We rounded the corner and our eyes met. And I felt an instant feeling. Unadulterated loathing. Something I had never felt for anyone. And I could tell by the look in her eyes that she felt it too.

"Audrey, this is my girlfriend, Penny. Penny, this is Audrey Lestrange, a dear friend of mine." He had a nickname for her. It stung, like salt rubbing in the wound. Blond Ravenclaws were his type huh? Well good for him.

"It's very nice to meet you Audrey." Her fake, condescending smile made me sick.

"The pleasure is all mine Penelope." Percy seemed very pleased, as we walked down to the dining hall. We all parted ways, but I hated her none the less. I sat with my fellow Slytherin, Ginny next to me with Draco across from her.

"Hey Ginny, there's some red headed brat next to Potter with the same nickname as you." Ginny looked at Zabini with slight curiosity.

"And I care because why?"

"How will we know which one of you we're talk about?" Draco looked up at his meal with a smirk.

"We'll just call her Gin from now on. After all, her beauty is intoxicating. Unlike Potter's girlfriend over there." And somehow that nickname stuck. That's all anyone but her father ever called her after that, as far as anyone could tell. I will never forget that scarlet color she turned when Draco said that.

Hanging out with Percy and Penelope was pure torture. Every time Percy got up to do something we would glare at each other, and I felt my face contorting in the most violent way. I hated her. More than I had ever hated someone. And it got worse the more I knew about her. What did he see in the muggle born, blond haired, Ravenclaw? Her conversations were insipid. Her voice was disgustingly sweet and vexing. Her mannerisms showed her true colors, that of a bitchy, catty female. I pretended for him. He was the only reason I pretended to be her friend. Whenever we were alone though, it was all out war.

"What are you twelve? He'll never want you."

"Better than an old, shriveled, burlap sack of a girl who has probably let every male in sight in between her legs. I'm surprised he can stand listening to you prattle on. I'm also surprised he can't hear a swishing sound when you walk."

"Oh please. You are an innocent little nobody. You think because you're from a pureblood family you're better than me. But in reality, you're just the child of murderers."

"Take it back!" I raised my wand to her. She smirked, looking like I was a total joke. Then all of a sudden, her gaze was stricken with fear, and she fell to the ground. I heard a slithering sound and I turned around and whatever it was was gone. Her eyes were pressed open, her body looked like it was frozen.

"Penelope? T-this isn't funny." I shook her a little, but she didn't move.

"S-someone help! Anyone help us!" I screamed as loud as I could, and Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall came rushing down the hall, followed by some students.

"I-i don't know what's happened to her just help me!" Tears started erupting and avalanching down my face. Percy was going to be devastated. And it was my fault. If we had just kept walking, we might have been ok.

"She's been petrified."

"L-like Colin?" I hiccuped. And the Professors nodded.

I sat in the infirmary, waiting for Percy to come. He didn't until after all of the other people were long gone. I was still crying, trying to figure out what to say or do. He was more upset than I had imagined, but he didn't cry.

"You were with her?"

"Y-yes."

"I'm glad that you weren't hurt too." I looked up at him, and he looked at me with great sincerity.

"I don't know what I would have done. If you were hurt too. I wouldn't have anyone."

"I'm sorry. It all happened so fast I don't even know what happened. I think I just got lucky because my back was turned to whatever it was."

"Well I'm glad you weren't hurt." He put his arms around me, and I couldn't help but embrace him back.

"I'm going to go to bed Percy. It's been very exhausting."

"Of course. I'm just so happy you're safe. You're my best friend Audrey. When I'm with you I feel like we're the perfect pair of best friends. We're like… soul mates!" My heart skipped a beat. I smiled, and as I left I heard the most damning thing I had ever heard.

"If only you were older." As he whispered those words, I felt myself crying instantly. Someday I would be older. But he would find another excuse not to be with me. Like Penelope. And I felt as though my soul was crushed


End file.
